magifandomcom-20200222-history
Saher
Saher (サヘル, Saheru) is the wife of Drakon. She was one of princess Serendine Parthevia's handmaidens, along with Tamira, and a magician. Appearance Saher is a tall and beautiful woman with long dark hair and almond eyes. She wears a long dress with kimono-like sleeves, which doesn't cover her shoulders, a low-cut breast plate, a crew-neck necklace and a forehead jewel. Personality Saher is loyal to Princess Serendine Parthevia. She admires and holds romantic feeling for Drakon prior to their marriage. Plot Saher first appears beside SerendineAoS: Night 7, Page 14, who overheard Drakon's musings over being assigned a dungeon to conquer. She remains in the background and rarely speaks for much of the series until after Barbarossa succeeds in fabricating Drakon's death. Saher is later seen alerting Serendine that all preparations for her wedding with Barbarossa have been fulfilledAoS: Night 36, Page 3 before leaving with Tamira. She then expresses her worry and dismay to Tamira, implying that both of them had been relived of their duties to the princess after Barbarossa's arrangementAoS: Night 36, Page 4. Later Saher is seen attempting to prevent guards from breaking into Serendine's room, claiming that it was insolent to do soAoS: Night 36, Page 10. Enraged, a guard slaps her and yells at her to get out of the way. After defeating the guards, Drakon takes Serendine, Saher, and Tamira with him through a series of tunnels in order to escape from PartheviaAoS: Night 36, Page 14. They are confronted by Barbarossa and the Four Heavenly GeneralsAoS: Night 36, Page 16 and they fightAoS: Night 36, Page 22. Saher reveals that she is a magician after Rotter attacks her and her borg activates. Shortly after she casts her Asfal Isaal spell, which gives Tamira an opening to attackAoS: Night 37, Page 6. After Tamira is defeated by Rotter, Saher's borg is destroyed and she is injuredAoS: Night 37, Pages 9-10. After witnessing Drakon gain his household vessel and successfully attacking RotterAoS: Night 7, Pages 11-13, the two team upAoS: Night 37, Page 14. Saher once again uses Asfal Isaal and Asfal Zubha respectively (the latter being much stronger) which inflicts damage on RotterAoS: Night 37, Pages 15-16. This gives Drakon an opening which he uses in order to overwhelm Rotter and revert him to his original human form. Afterwards, Barbarossa attacks and overwhelms DrakonAoS: Night 38, Page 7, which causes his assimilationAoS: Night 38, Page 13. The four escape from Parthevia shortly after and are repeatably confronted by Sham Lash as they try to evict from the countryAoS: Night 57, Page 9. After multiple attacks the group escapes from Parthevia in an exhausted state. Eventually they come across Sindra Trading Company and meet with SinbadAoS: Night 56, Page 6. Saher excuses both Serendine and Drakon after a heated argument and explains to Sinbad and his allies that they are both very exhaustedAoS: Night 38, Page 15. She then briefly explains what has occurred before Sinbad orders all four to wash up, eat, and sleepAoS: Night 38, Page 4. Saher does so, but leaves just as the others go to sleep so that she may explain to Sinbad and his allies in detail what she believes needs to be voicedAoS: Night 38, Page 8. Sindria Arc Saher is at the Mahrajan Festival in the Sindria Kingdom after Sharrkan defeats a Southern Creature. When Sinbad is introducing the Eight Generals to Aladdin, Alibaba Saluja, and Morgiana, he introduces Saher as the beautiful wife of Drakon. Drakon tells Sinbad that it is good to play with women, but asks him if he's ever going to change his mind and marry. Hinahoho agrees with Drakon, saying that it's good to have brats around, and Sinbad should have a lot of them. Sinbad says that even if he doesn't have children, he has a lot of citizens that are now a part of his own family.Night 82 Abilities Saher is a magician, most likely a "White Magician" since she seems specialized in Wind Magic. Magic Sahel Borg.png|Borg Sahel Wand.png|Saher's wand Asfaal Isaal.png|Asfal Isar Asfaal Zubha.png|Asfal Zawba'a :Borg: This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. :Wind Magic :*'Asfal Isar' (Great Gale): Saher uses a gust of wind to cut her opponent. :*'Asfal Zawba'a' (Raging Storm Wind): Saher slashes her opponent with a wind stronger than Asfal Isar. Battles/Events Relationships Drakon Saher and Drakon are married. When they were young and living in the Parthevia Empire, she was the handmaiden of the princess. Watching him behind the princess, she always admired how he put himself on the line all the time (although Drakon is unaware of this). Serendine Parthevia Saher is very loyal to princess Serendine willing to risk her life in order to protect her. Tamira She and Tamira have a good relationship, as they both served Seredine and are able to fight alongside each other without any problems. Trivia *Her name, Saher sāḥil (ساحل) means "shore/coast" in Arabic. Reference }} Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Parthevia Empire Category:Magician Category:Adventure of Sinbad